Raze,Ulrika:Jenny,Junno parody
by Sarylya mullbery
Summary: Gimana ya? jika Ulrika hamil karna Raze,lalu Raze harus menjaga ulrika serta bayinya,dari semua orang di Al-revish academy-OOC chara banget,Razerika couple,ChloeYun  ngarang banget DON't like DOn't read!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah ahkirnye saya datang dengan fic saya~  
>aku masih baru disini,jadi kenalan nyok *pasang tampang narsis* *dibuang<br>udah-ah ga usah liatin aku kek gitu,aku tau aku cantik (?)

Okewh,cerita saya hari ini adalah Mana khemia 2 ,bisa baca ngga? Kalo ngga bisa baca,ngga usah baca fic saya,karna danger (loh epe hubunganye prêt?) ..dan ceritanya berparody dengan….

Dengan…

Dengan…

JENNY AND JUNNO! *pake toa bang najib* *dibunuh*

Jadi disini Ulrika akan berperan menjadi Jenny yang hamil karna Raze ,berperan jadi Junno(ya ampyun abang Raze aku juga mau! Readers: SADAR WOY! )

Okeh langsung saja,dari pada panjang lebar,bikin sakit kepala yuk yoyoyyoyoyo

Mana khemia punyanya Gust ,kalo punya saya,dah kubikin Raze kawin ma Ulrika * di Hammer Ulrika*

Jenny,Junno punyanya industry kefilm-an orang korea selatan (aku lupa nama tempat pembikinya) *dihammer

-OKAY LANGSUNG AJA MULAI YO!CEKIDOT!

* * *

><p>—<p>

Burung burung sudah berbunyi berkicau,dan membuat jemuran pak ramlah tersusun dengan indah,dengan adanya the Color warna warni membuat orang jijik liatnya,dan tak lupa di Toilet Dorm siswi ,sedang ada cewe berambut blonde yang sedang mempetarungkan masaa depanya hanya dengan alat Tes kehamilan.

'…*glup*…" iya,Ulrika masih saja deg-deg-an (APA ES DEGAN? Readers: BUKAN BEGO!)

Dan hasilanya? APA? APA ANAK-KU HAMIL! *pingsan* *author lebay*(Readers: yeh malah dia yang kelebayan!woy bangun thor! *nendang nendang)

*bangun* weh sorry ayo lanjut,"…huh! …aku po..si..tif…"Ulrika langsung mendudukan kepalanya dan menyesal,tpi Ulrika yakin raze akan tanggung jawab atas apa yang dia lakukan dengan Ulrika.

Saat di sekolah—(Reader: ha? Kok langsung?) langsung skip cerite aje,males wa panjang lebar,ntar fic-nya meledak!(Readers: ==)

Ulrika langsung menuju kekelas Raze,dan menarik tangan Raze!

"U—oh! Ada apa Ulrika…?"Raze yang terkaget kaget,pacarnya itu menariknya dengan keras..

Dan sesampailah mereka di Rooftop..

Disana mereka….

BGM: sedih( Readers: BUDEG LO THOR,LAGU KAYAK KUCING KEJEPIT AJA!GANTI KEK!)

Wkkwkwkwk cekidot yo!

"umm..Raze…jika aku tidak punya tangan..apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Ulrika penuh harapan kepada Raze

"Oh…kenapa dengan tanganmu?" malah ditanya balik…

"Uh! Bisa saja suatu hari aku kecelakaan dan tanganku diamputasi!"teriak Ulrika

"hmm…tentu-saja aku akan menyuapi-mu makan,dan memandikanmu." Balas Raze dengan GomBAL dan 0,5 mesum !(WTF?)

"Jika aku..tidak punya kaki..apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Ulrika bertanya lg..

"o..Tentu..aku akan menggendongmu kemana2x..tpi kau butuh kaki juga,.." balas Raze,dengan penuh heran terhadap pertANYAAAN GAJE pacarnya ini~

….dan pertanyaan terakhir,yang bikin Penasaran,sudah terasa BGM BGM menenggangkan yang biasa muncul disinetron abal karya ciptaan Indonesia *digampar!*

"J-jika…aku h-h-hamil..apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Ulrika penuh harapan pada Raze,dan Respon Raze..

"HUH?b-b-bagaimana,k-kau bisa H-h-hamil?" Tanya Raze dengan KAGET,sangking kagetnya dia jadi Azis gagap

Ulrika mulai merintihkan air mata,karna kaget,dengan respon Raze yang cuman segitu..

"HU! KITA BERHASIL! Kita melakukanya waktu dirumah kakekmu..!"Teriak Ulrika sambil menangis

..

"….b-benar..juga.." Raze menundukan kepalanya..dia sangat tidak percaya..

"RAZE!kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku..apakau masih mencintaiku?" di replay lg dah *dibanting

"…i-…ya.." Raze menjawab sambil menunduk-kan kepala kebawah..

"SEBESAR APA CINTAMU PADAKU!" Ulrika bertanya lg..(NANYA MULU KATANYA YANG TERAHKIR TD! Me: sabar sabar,emangnya td saya bilang yang terahkhir ya? Readers: *bawa palu*)

"s-seluas langit dan bu-bumi.." jawab Raze

Ulrika masih merintihkan air matanya,"kenapa…kenapa,kau menjawab sambil menundukan kepala! LIHAT AKU! RAZE!"Ulrika berteriak pake—toa (AH! Thor nih orang lg sedih sedih malah menghumor!)

"…..a-aku mau ketoilet.."Raze langsung saja meninggalkan Ulrika di Rooftop sendirian..dengan perasaan tak tega and takut (AWWW*srooot**ambil tisu*)

-di toilet cowo—

Raze tampak,menangis dan menyesal,dia tau..dia salah..tpi Raze berpikir ingin menjauhi Ulrika..dan meninggalkanya,tpi setelah berpikir dua kali..dia tidak..bisa..Dia masih sangat mencintai ulrika..tpi..

Ahkirnya dia…memilih juga untuk menghindar dri Ulrika (RAZE!KAMU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS PERBUATAN MU! Readers: Nih yang hamil author apa Ulrika sih? Author: EH? Kebawa suasana wa! Wkwowkowekwoek)

-pulang sekolah—

Ulrika terlihat menunggu Raze didepan pintu kelas,combat,tpi Raze sudah tidak ada..dia sudah pulang duluan..ahkirnya Ulrika kembali ke Dorm sendirian.

Dimalam Hari Ulrika mencoba menelpon Raze,namun tak ada respon…

Ulrika begitu sedih..dia tidak percaya karna pacarnya menghindar darinya…

…ahkirnya dipagi hari ..ini..Ulrika berhasil Mencegat Raze..

Ahkirnya Ulrika langsung saja,"RAZE~`! ayo kita adu panco,kalo aku menang,aku berhak memutuskan semuanya,kalo kau..menang..kau boleh meninggalkan aku.."

Mereka ahkirnya adu,panco..dan…

..ulrika kelihatan akan kalah,dia tak kuat melawan tenaga tangan Raze..

Namun..

'Raze,jangan tinggalkan aku..aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu,aku tidak bisa makan,minum,atau tidur Raze mengertilah…" Ulrika menangis dengan deras (lo kate hujan?)

Raze-pun..ikut menangis..dia mulai berpikir,dia sangat mencintai Ulrika..ahkirnya Raze..mengalah,dan Ulrika menang! (YAY!RONDE 2! Readers; Lokate smack down prêt?)

"Aku menang! Sekarang kau harus mengikuti semua keputusanku.." Ulrika langsung mengelap air mata-nya.

Raze masih tampak sedih dan bingung..

-di Aula academy—

Terlihat Ulrika dan Raze sedang duduk berdua,mereka sedang berbincang bencong—eh maksudnya berbincang bincang (MELESET YAW!)

"Aku,aku..akan menjaga anak kita ini,aku sudah siap jadi seeorang ayah!" Raze berkata dengan pasti sambil bersenyum ria kayak ikan teri nyengir *wtf?*

"yey! Iya Raze,kita harus menjaga-anak kita..dan kita harus merahasiakan..kehamilan ini.."Ulrika terlihat girang dan memeluk Raze.

"Oh tentu..mulai hari ini..aku berjanji..ulrika.." Raze tersenyum Gentle,sambil memeluk erat Ulrika.

dan pada malam hari...

_tIt Tit _

_S_uara Telpon dikamar Raze berbunyi..yang menelopon adalah...

.

(nah?mau maho-an ya*dihajar)

ramlah

yang benar adalah..

(B)

yay!AKU BISA BISA~!EMAK BAPAK AKU BISA MENJAWAB SOAL YANG SANGAT BERBELIT BELIT INI! (readers: nih author kagak punye otak ya?)

langsung saja kita nguping pembicaraan mereka...

"Raze~3 aku lapar,aku mau hati ayam..~"Ulrika mau makan..(udah tau!)

"oh...iya hun,tunggu ya"...dengan mata masih setengah kebuka paling 20derajat baru kebuka (readers:wa de?)

Raze nekat pergi kekantin malam malam,saat jalan dia ditemenin pocong,tpi raze enjoy aja,wong malah diajak ngorbol tuh pocong (ohh..abang keren *dimutilasi).

-saat dikantin-

'Bi,hati ayam rica rica satu ya.." pesan Raze,ntah mengapa kantin malem malem gini masih buka.

"wah,untuk siapa? malam gini nak Raze.."Bibi kantin bertanya..

"Oh! untuk kakak-ku yang sedang hamil" Raze ngelantur emang lo punya kakak?

"Oh,biasanya kalo orang hamil,makan hati ayam..anaknya pasti cowo" Balas bibi kantin dengan ramah

"(ha? yang bener? IYEH!) ..oh begitu.." Raze bersorak ria

lalu setelah membeli makanan,Raze langsung menemui Ulrika di Rooftop

"uwaa,masih hangat..nyam nyam." Ulrika kelihat gembira

"Heheh..kau cute banget klo lg makan.." RAYU RAZE!(ga usah caplock)

'"ummdasar kau ya..uh aku mau makan..lg" ulrika memasuki sesi ngidam.*plak

"makan apa?nanti aku belikan~" Raze belagak cak ado Duit (keluar logat bengkulu)

"ayam panggang,cumi bakar,Sup ayam,sup puni,sambal caluk Puni (diragukan) dan ah..masih banyak lg" Ulrika mulai ngidam kearah kegajean (namanya emak emak hamil..Readers:ulrika belum jadi EMAK EMAK WOY!)

"eya,oke ! oh...uh..aku mual.." Tiba tiba raze keliatan mual,tanda tanda orang hamil! WHAT! KAN ULRIKA YANG HAMIL MASA RAZE YANG MUAL MUAL!

"eh,mungkin masuk angin..hun" Balas Ulrika sambil mengurut leher Raze

"hmm..iya kayanya...aku pulang kekamar ya.." Raze berdiri dan mengantar ulrika kedepan dorm nya..

namun ..sebelum berpisah..

"Uh! tunggu ulrika.." Raze memanggil ulrika

"Iya? ada apa?"

Raze langsung mencium pipi ulrika dan berkata" Good night~" Raze langsung berlari menuju ke dorm-nya

"HU! dasar..hehehe"..ulrika langsung masuk ke dormnya untuk bobo.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Dan besoknya,pasti akan terjadi kejadian lucu,seru,dan jangan ketinggalan..hanya ada di Fic GAJE SAYA!tetep saksikan Raze And hari xx—ummp *author disumpel Pembaca*(Lokate acara TEVE PRET?)

Uwaa maaf kalo jelek,masih newbie,tolong repiu,ya,jangan ngflame pedas loh,dan nyepam susah nyapunya (?) ^

Raze: aku OOC banget ya,tapi tak apalah..

Lily: KENAPA AKU TIDAK DAPAT PERAN DI EPISODE PERTAMA!*sarydicekek*

Ulrika: aduh,aku hamil karna Raze...

Chloe: Ternyata Raze...cckkcckckckckckck

Raze; ..=="

Enna; UWAA!Onee-chan-ku sama Raze!kapan kapan dia hamil sama aku-WAH! LUPAKAN LUPAKAN!

Chloe: Enna tak kalah bejadnya,kalo gitu hamilin saya aja..

Enna; ==" ga ah..

Goto: apa? aku mau in black *plak

Chloe; lupakan..

Whim: wah wah XD

Yun: ayo sama saya geratis...

Chloe: ayo yun!

ALL: WTF!


	2. Chapter 2 :Day 2

Awak balik oyyyy! XDDDDDDD

Hahaha udah lama ga buka fanfiction ,awak kira ff awak ndak bermutu!

Okelah aku akan lanjutin cerita dari Parody ini!

Langsung aja gannn! ES DEGANNN! !*dilempar sandal*

* * *

><p>Ulrika tampak cengar cengir hari ini,ntah kenapA,yang pasti dia bahagia (ya iyalah masa sedih!),lalu langsung loncat keWorkshop Raze saja *plak,disana raze sedang memasukin buah buahan kedalam kantong pelastic,ntah apa maksudnya,tpi bujug boneng hamper seasoy gede tuh buah dimasukin.<p>

"ehemm! Raze,untuk apa kau buah sebanyak itu?" Tanya cewe berkuncir dua bernama lilyane pelendrof *Plak maksudnya liliane vehlendorf.

"eh..ini untukku,untuk bekal aku nanti siang." Jawab raze dengan nada santai sambil memilih milih buah dan ia tak lupa memasukin buah petai,jengkol,kabau,OMGG! DAPAT DARI MANO KAU RAZEEE! *dicincang raze*

"oh…ehem..begitu.." (dalam hati:"_sejak kapan raze suka makan buah buah sebanyak itu,setauku raze cuman doyan jambu monyet!"_) author: "onde mandee! Raze awak ganteng makan jambua monyett! *pingsan* Reader: *noyor author* LAH ITU ULAH LO PRETT!

Tiba tiba Raze melihat isi dompet,dan dindong! Hanya ada secarik kertas gambar almarhum pak vayne (baca :gambar diuang 10000 adalah vayne patimurA *diGAMPAR* )dalam hati raze berkata: "_alamakk! Macam mana pula ini! Uang awak tinggal sepulu ribuu!" _Raze mengerutkan keningnya dan ahkirnya dia dapat ide,buat minta jatah ma lily nan cantik kesumak harum nian wanginya SEPANJANG HARI! (lily: aw awww nama eike keren cyinnn!)

"ahhhhhh,….beginilah nasib seorang butler,yang mempunyai majikan..yang ngasih gaji sedikit sekali" Raze mulai melakukan pemerasan ,dengan cara menyentuh perasaan lily

Lili keselek pete panggang saos margarine.

Lalu Raze melanjutkan kalimatnya: "Ahh,padahal aku sudah melindungi majikan ,ampe mempetaruhkan nyawa..ckckckc inilah dunia kejam ya"

Lily keselek jengkol capcay saos tomat ( whim masak kayaknya ga ada bahan lain ape?)

Lalu tanpa babibu lily langsung ngeluarin uang dari tempat penyimpanganya di dalam "Kutangnya" *DIHAJAR DIBEKUIN DIBUNUH* "Nih! Ambil,sudah jangan buat aku keselek mulu!" kata lily yang masih ngunyah pete and nyerocos ngomong ama raze and ampe tu pete muncrat muncrat! AU BAU CYINNN! !AUUu! *plak *author successs dibunuh lily*

Namun dilaen tempat ,tepatnya didepan pintu workshop sederhana ,tedengarlah lagu "Lucifer" yang lagi diputer ama chloe!

"Loverholic robortronic loverholic robortonic"

"Oh Luciferr"

" wee ,ini bisa dijadikan mantra part 2 aku buat manggil baba Lucifer"kata chloe sambil ngoceh didepan radio cekidot buatan Enna

Tiba tiba si pepperoni nyongsor keTV baru pemberian tante marta,sebenarnya TV itu dimenangkan oleh marta saat maen togel ,lalu si goto minta tu TV,and goto tarok di workshop Ulrika. (kagak jelas oy!)

"Oh cyinn goto! Ayo puter pilem nada cintaa,itu yang lagi ngetreeenn cyiin!" dengan loga bancinya pepero ngemeng ceplak ceplok samper air liurnya nempel ke Tepe baru.

Tiba tiba Enna ikutan ke topic. "Puter pilem Dream high ajo-lahhh! Ambo mau liat go hye miiiii! Pacar ambo tuu " cerocos Enna dengan logat padang,EH? SAJAK KAPAN DIO BISA BAHASA PADANGG?

" AIH! Pokoknya nada cinta! " si pepero tereak

"INDAKK! Pokoknyo Dream high!" Si enna teriak pake toa mas bro (mas bro: eh! Punya saya itu!)

Karna keributan ,si Ulrika sampai ke puncak amarah dia jadi lupa pikiranya yang bertopic setelah anaknya lahir nanti,tanpa babibu Ulrika ngelempar telur ke muka pepero dan Enna.

PLOK!

PLOK!

"WOI JANGAN RIBUTT! ILANG SEMUA HAYALAN GWE TENTANG ANAK GWAA!" teriak Ulrika, ibu hamil emang keadaanya ga stabil *plak

Tiba tiba semuanya shock dengar Ulrika bilang "Anaka gwaa" lalu chloe bilang "anak? Kamu mikirin anak secepat ini?"

Ulrika-pun shock panic,dia hamper membuat mmasalah besar. "e-ehhhh,itu cuman rencana masa depan!" Ulrika bicara dengan gagap.

Lalu enna yang asik makanin telor asin cap baba AHong (?) "AMBOI! Onde mandeee,uni Ulrika rancak bana! Pemikiranyo udah dewaso nian!" makin stress-lah enna *plak

And disambung sama pepero "aduh jeng! Eke bangga! Rilly prod! (realy proud) ahkirnya cyin bisa berpikir sejauh itu!" *sroooot* pepero nangis dan ingusan sebaskom.

Lalu goto ikutan juga "awak bangga la ama kau!" dengan logat batak khas goto nyimbrung wae *plak

"ahhahaha,okelah Raze kayaknya udah jemput,aku kekelas dulu! BYEE!" Ulrika lari dengan kecepatan 60km/jam .

Dari para PEGC! (pepero,Enna,Goto,Chloe) hanya chloe yang tidak bersuara ,dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sepertinya chloe telah menyadari Ulrika hamil diluar nikah!

-Di koridor –

Disana terlihat raze membawa sekantong plastic buah yang buju boneng! BUAAAAAAANYAKKKK AMATT! *author dilempar sampah*

"Ulrikaaa!ahkirnya kau datang…oh iya ini.." Raze langsung ngasih-kan buah buahan itu ke ulrika,alhasil Ulrika yang lg keroncongan makanin tuh buah semua sambil jalan tanpa sisa. (ha pelastik ama kulit buah dimakan jugaaaaa?)

"uwaa makasih raze buahnya enak,aku habisin semua!" Ulrika nunjukin pelastik hitam kosong dan ga ada sisa sedikitpun ,padahal raze ngarep dapet sebiji jadilah!..ooooww *PLAK*

"wow,kamu makanya lahap ya..hahaha" sambil senyum paksa raze melihat bekas kulihat buah yang aduhai menggoda!

"ohya Raze,aku lapar banget pengen makan mie baba leu nih! " kata Ulrika yang sambil megang perutnya,BUJU BUSEDDD baru aja abis makan buah sekarung *lebay,udah mau makan mie ayam lg! ntu perut ape perut?

Raze langsung terkaget ,bisa dibilang expresinya sekarang :bibir monyong dan mata melotot(Reader: BUSEDDDDDDDD!) "t-tapi kamu-kan baru aja habis makan,kok mau makan lg? "

Ulrika langsung ngeluarin jurus keramat encing encangnya yaitu rayuan maut! "ayolah Razee *sambil meluk* iyayayayaya aku lapar,masa kau tega membiarkan anak kita kelaparannn.." Ulrika Ulrika yang laper itu loe, kok anak ga bedosa kau bawa (Enna: HA bana betul to ha! Ulrika: Bawelll!)

Ahkirnya Raze nyerah karna ga bisa melawan-tatapan-mantap—pacar-nya itu!

Setelah jalan sekitar 20 menit 23 detik,Ulrika and Raze sampe di kedai baba leu.

"Ba! Mi ayam 5 mangkuk!" teriak Ulrika,semua orang pada liatin dia,dan Raze juga heran,ia berpikir,mereka cuman berdua kok Ulrika pesan 5 mangkok? Nah 3 mmangkok lg untuk siapa? Ahh aduh siapa ya *Banyak bacot lo tor!*

"ulika makan banyak~haiyaaaa,lagi kelapelan ya? " kata baba leu yang juga kaget ngeliat Ulrika pesen 5 mangkok,biasanya aja Ulrika pesan 2 mangkok doankk (DOANNK?)

Raze hanya tersipu malu sama tingkah calon bininya ini,didalam hati raze berkata:_"Ya Allah apalah dosa awak,sampe pacar awak,jadi garong macam iko selera makanya!" _Itulah sepenggal curahan hati raze.

"ia ba! Aku lapar bangettt!" jawab Ulrika sambil nyomot mie

Lg asik makan makan,ayo keworkshop Ulrika lg,soalnya disana lg ada kehebohan !

Tiba tiba

"PA'AAAAAAAAAAAA? CYIN ULRIKA HAMILLL! ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " pepero pingsan and kejang kejang

"ONDE ONDE ! IO BANA KO! INDAK NGICU KAU UNI CHLOEE! ASTAZIMMM!" Enna benar benar kaget sampai keripik sanjai buatan mak nya muncrat muncrat (?)

"AWAK TAK PERCAYA INI!" goto teriak histeris,layaknya seseorang yang sedang ngeliat pocong maen dijaamban (?)

"IYA ,ini benar buktinya,aku mmenemukan alat TESSSS *muncrat* kehamilan dikamar Ulrika" balas Chloe serius sampe muncrat liurnya kemana mana para EGP! Pake tisu buat ngelap iler chloe yang menghujan (?)

"jadi apo yang kito harus lakukan?" enna berbicara sambil makan keripik sanjai.

"lebih baik cyiinnn kitwa adukwan sajwa ke doktwerr ukwaassss(UKS) supaya cyiin,ntu Ulrika bisa jaga kehamilanya menurwut sywarat dwokterrr" pepperoni ngemeng sepertii sedang sariawan diseluruh gusinya yang bau itu.

"awak dak setuju,karna kalo kita kadukan ke uks pastinya nanti dokter uks bakalan ngadu ke marta dan bakalan masuk Koran,alamak,jangan sampai!" piker goto ,ntah apa maksud goto berpikir begitu

Enna ngangguk cepat dengan kecepatan 80km/jam "io ambo setuju bana samo uda Goto!"

"hmm,menurutku sebaiknya kita juga harus menjaga kehamilan Ulrika" nyambung chloe,ntah apa tapi saat mengatakan itu chloe tersenyum setan,jangan jangan chloe berpikir buat jadiin anaknya Ulrika sebagai bahan experiment 2! HAAAA! (Chloe: ee? Bukan,asal wae mbak ini!)

EGP (Enna Goto Pepero) Ngangguk ngangguk ,mereka bertekad jagain kehamilan Ulrika,namun aseknya berbincang,diluar ada lily dan yun yang mendengar perbincangan mereka.

Lily dengan shocknya,"JADIII! RAZE MMENGHAMILI COUNTRY BUMPKINNNNNN!ALAMAKJANGGGG! " lily langsung puyeng punyeng dia berpikir harapan untuk merampas Raze sudah punah.

Lalu yun langsung nyambung:"ckckck aye benar benar takjub ama raze! Mantap! Bisa melakukan!"

Lily yang mendengar itu langsung ikutan piktor. "iya yun,aduh aku mulai berpikir kalo Ulrika udah pernah liat "anu" nya Raze! ARRRR HURRRR!" lily-pun terbang ke khayalan tingkat mesum level 3!

Yun ikut nyambung lg "yang pasti ,Raze sudah tau rasanya!oh nona lily bermaksud mau hamil juga? Kalo mau aku siap kok!" senyum yun sambil memperlihatakan rapePLZ FACEEE!

Lily yang mendengar ucapan yun langsung menendang yun ditepat bagian "anu"-nya dan yun terpelanting sampe kedalam workshop Ulrika,and berpose ga sengaja meluk chloe!

BRUAKKK!

"adaww!" kata yun yang ngga sadar padahal berpose meluk chloe

Enna yang lg melihat kejadian itu secara LIVEE! Langsung saja memoto moto!

"AMBOIII! CAPEAK PHOTOKO! BISA MASUAK DIMAJALAH HOT AJEP DUMMY CASE!" kata enna mesum.

Para Trio EGP langsung ambil ancang ancang dan photo photo,Yun yang bingung kenapa mereka antusia moto dirinya ,lalu yun pun merasa hall yang aneh,yaitu aura ,membunuh,ahkirnya dia sadar dia meluk chloe dengan tangan memegang bagian dada chloe! OMEGATT! MESUM KALI AWAK NII!

"w-wa..maafkan aye chloe! AYE GA SENGAJEEE!" kata yun panic tpi dia sempat bersyukur karna dapat rejeki meluk chloe (?)

Ahkirnya yun suksess jadi bahan experiment chloe,dan si lily-pun TERNYATA sudah mengadukan kehamilan Ulrika kepihak sekolah!ntah apa yang ada dipikiran lily,sepertinya dia punya rencana licik! Omg! Bagaimana nasib Ulrika?apakah dia bakal dikeluarin dari sekolah? Atau gakk? Tetap saksikan chap berikutnya okeh!

* * *

><p>Onde mandee guyss! selsesai jugoo! XDD maaaf kalo ceritanya kependekan ,kehabisan ide cyiinN!<p>

and buat para repiew,makasih buanget ya cyinn! udah mau repiew,iyak keselahan yang aye buat di Fic pertama insyaolloh ane perbaikin bulan depan *wtf?*

Raze: gila kali...masa bulan depan.

Enna: onde mandeee! ambo ahkirnyo muncul jugoo! EMAKKK TENGOK ENNA YOO!

Et: rancak bana! ambo belum muncull!

Ulrika: benar benar mesum kau author.

Chloe: benar,dadaku sampe dtoel toel ama yun tuh!

Ulrika: WHATTT CHLOEEE? SENGGOL BACOK DONGG! *plak

Chloe: lupakan..

Yun: *terkikik kikik bahagia kayaknya ada disorga*

Whim: *liatin yun dengan sinis*

Lily: *masih didunia khayalan bersama mesum-man!*

Sary: ohke cukup sekian dulu part 2! ^^

PS: saya berpikir mau buat Fanfic 17 agustus MK2,jadi saya butuh 2 author buat sukarelawan muncul dicerita ane~ ada yang mau *senyum kuda*


End file.
